There is a demand for much smaller, lighter-weight portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and PDA, equipped with a display panel such as a liquid crystal display panel or an organic electroluminescence display panel. In such situation, downsizing of vicinities of the display region, that is to say frame downsizing, tends to be intended and frame-downsizing techniques are eagerly developed.
In these electronic devices, a display region is provided with multiple gate lines (scanning signal lines) and multiple source lines (image signal lines) so as to achieve high-definition display. The gate lines are driven by a gate driver and the source lines are driven by a source driver. These lines are connected with the corresponding drivers via connection lines disposed outside the display region.
In the region where connection lines are disposed (frame region), each distance between adjacent connection lines tends to be made narrower as a result of frame downsizing, and thus electric short-circuit is likely to occur between the connection lines. In order to avoid such a problem, multiple connection lines are formed in different layers with an insulating film separated therebetween, and thereby two connection lines are disposed in a space which is conventionally used for only a single line (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3).                Patent Document 1: JP 2005-91962 A        Patent Document 2: JP 2008-64961 A        Patent Document 3: JP 2009-115940 A        